


Wonderland

by WanderingRivers



Category: New Mutants
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingRivers/pseuds/WanderingRivers
Summary: Amara experiences winter for the first time.





	Wonderland

A sapphire cloak thrown around her shoulders, Amara Aquilla stared in awe at the snow that fell in lazy showers around her. She had no idea there was so much blue in winter. Sam was wrong. The phrase "white winter" was a complete misnomer.

To her surprise, winter was shades of blue. She'd come to this conclusion shortly after a snowstorm had kept them cooped up for a few weeks. She had plenty of time to observe the landscape around her as her sisters in the Amazon had taught her.

The sky was a bright cyan she could never capture in a dye without it looking garish. Ice clustered on tree branches like a second skin was blue-grey, the look of Hades' grasping fingers. The bellies of clouds that carried snow to faraway places was aquamarine like her mother's favorite ring. These were but a few of the colors of this winter wonderland. Wrapped in blue, Amara walked into the drifts, ready to explore her new world.


End file.
